Laurel Scrimgeour
by music.acting.are.my.life
Summary: Laurel has returned to Hogwarts for her fourth year. What will happen when the quiet girl who is a favorite target for Draco Malfoy, meets Cedric Diggory? Only some Gryffindors know her name, but by the end of the second task, everyone will discover her true personality and she'll become one of the most popular girls in the school.
1. Ferret Boy

Draco Malfoy was being thrown around in the air in the form of a ferret. I'm usually quiet in school, sometimes I can be a bit hyper, but right now I was laughing along with all the other kids. When McGonagall came and turned him back, Malfoy ran away. I didn't see where he went and to be honest, I didn't care. I sat down in the shade of the tree and continued to read A Midsummer Night's Dream, by Shakespeare.  
"Scrimgeour, hiding her ugly face in a muggle book as always. How pathetic." Draco Malfoy said rather loudly.  
I slammed my book shut and threw it on the ground. I had had enough of him for a lifetime. I turned around and walked right up to him. He was too busy laughing with his cronies to notice me. I punched him square in the nose, then gasped and covered my mouth in shock. I had never punched anyone before. I lowered my hands and apologized quickly.  
"I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me I usually never -"  
I was cut off by his lips on mine. I stood there in shock as he pulled back, stared at me for a moment, turned and ran. I couldn't move, I knew people were staring, but I was too full of shock to care. When sense finally came to me, I ran into the girl's bathroom and into a stall. I flung myself over the toilet and vomited. I shakily got to my feet and walked out of the bathroom. I leaned against the wall outside and slid to the floor.  
"Laurel? Are you okay?" Cedric Diggory asked, sinking down the wall next to me, I didn't even know he knew my name.  
"Not yet." I managed to squeak before running back into the bathroom and vomiting again into the toilet.  
I walked out while running my thumb over my lower lip. "Better now." I mumbled.  
"I'll walk you back to your common room. C'mon." Cedric said and took my shoulder.  
We walked back in silence. When we got to the portrait, Seamus was just turning a corner on his way back.  
"Bloody hell! Cedric what happened?" He gasped.  
"Just let me in." He replied.  
"Fairy lights." Seamus said and the portrait swung open.  
I tripped as I went through the hole so Cedric picked me up to help me through, then brought me over to the couches. The Gryffindor's were all staring. I collapsed face down onto the first couch. Hermione gasped and ran over along with Fred, George and half the house.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, rubbing my back.  
"She kissed." Cedric said simply.  
"What?" Hermione exasperated.  
"She. . . Punched Malfoy in the face because he was teasing her and then. . . " Cedric trailed off.  
"Then what? Why is she so pale? What did he do to her? Who'd she kiss?" Hermione asked frantically.  
"My first kiss is Malfoy!" I moaned into the pillow.  
"Come again Laurel." Fred said.  
"Yeah, I don't think we heard correctly. Your first kiss?" George added.  
I nodded and Cedric continued. "Well, she apologized right away and he sort of came at her. After he pulled away and ran, she went straight into the bathroom and vomited."  
"Oh, Laurel!" Hermione cried.  
"I feel like crap! That douche bag!" I moaned again into the pillow.  
"What'd she say?" I heard someone ask.  
"I think she said: I feel like crap," Fred said.  
"That douche bag." George finished.  
Again, I nodded. "I'll just be going then." Cedric stood up.  
"Thank you for binging her back." Hermione called.  
Cedric waved his hand without turning around and walked out of Gryffindor tower.  
I pushed myself up. "I'm going to go take a long demalfoytizing shower." I said and walked up the dormitory stairs.


	2. Dragons

I got up in the morning and got ready. Today, I was watching the first task. I walked into the common room and found Hermione reading in an armchair. What a surprise! I walked over and sat in the chair across from her. She looked up, held up a single finger and continued to read. After about a minute, she put a bookmark in and closed the book.  
"Ready?" She asked.  
I nodded and we both stood up. We made our way through the crowded common room and out onto the quidditch pitch. They had replaced the quidditch ground with rocks. The dragons were probably somewhere close by. Hermione and I made our way to the champions tent, to wish Harry and, in my case, the others luck. Hermione went around to the back, I snuck in the side and saw Cedric sitting in a chair right in font of me.  
"Um, Cedric?" I said quietly.  
He turned. "Laurel? What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up and coming over to me.  
I saw Harry walk over to the back curtain out of the corner of my eye, then looked at Cedric.  
"I never really thanked you properly for. . . You know, helping me after. . . Um, that. So thanks Cedric and good luck today." I said  
"It was nothing."  
"No, it wasn't. I'd probably have passed out from shock." I replied.  
"Well, I couldn't let that happen, now could I?" He asked forcing a smile.  
"You're nervous aren't you. Of course, I would be to, you'll do great." I said to him.  
"Thanks Laurel." He said with a real smile this time.  
Before I knew what was happening, we both leaned in and our lips met softly. Cedric's hand slid onto my cheek and his other around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and there was a brilliant flash of light. We broke apart quickly to see the source of our interuption. Rita Skeeter had just entered the tent followed by a green quill, pad of paper and a camera man.  
"Young love!" She exclaimed. "Ah! How. . . Stirring. If everything goes, unfortunately today, you four might even make the front page!" She chirped.  
"You have no business here. This tent is for champions, and friends," Viktor Krum said with a nod to Hermione.  
"No matter, we've got what we want." She said and left the tent with another flash of light from the camera.  
"Good day, champions, gather round." Dumbledore said as the four champions, Hermione and I walked over. "You've waited, you've wondered and at last, the moment has arrived. A moment on four of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore said while I stared at Cedric.  
"Miss Granger, Miss Scrimgeour, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked looking at Mione and I.  
"Oh, um sorry. We'll just go." Mione said and pulled me to the front tent flap.  
"Good luck everyone!" I said before exiting with Hermione.  
Mione and I were looking in the crowds for a tall red head, Ron. I saw him waving at us, so I grabbed Mione's arm and pointed up to the stands where Ron was waiting. Together we climbed to the seats he had saved us and the task began.

Cedric went first. He transfigured a rock into a dog as a distraction, but the Swedish Short-Snout changed it's mind and went after Cedric just as he was about to get the egg. He managed to escape with the egg and a bad burn. Next, was Viktor Krum. He attempted to stun the Chinese Fireball. The spell hit the dragon, but it accidentally crushed the other eggs in the process of trying to escape the jinx. Fleur Delacour went second to last against the Welsh Green. She took the longest to retrieve the egg so far, but in the end, she managed to do it. Finally, Harry was up. I chanted with the crowd as I had done for the other champions. Harry walked right out until the dragon aimed a hit with it's tail. He used the rocks to shield himself from the fire and the horns.  
"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione shouted.


	3. Gryffindor Celebration

Harry had summoned his firebolt and accidentally killed the dragon. The task was over and people were making their way back to the castle. I had to find Cedric and confront him about what happened. I've never dated before, and never willingly kissed. I'll admit I was nervous, but I also knew I had to talk to him. I made my way to the medical tent and found him sitting on one of the beds with green goo on his face where the dragon had got him. Madame Pomfrey walked over to him, waved her wand and mumbled a spell. The goo slowly faded away and his face was left a little scratched and bloody. I walked over to him as Madame Pomfrey bustled away to help the other champions. I heard Ron's and Harry's voices outside the tent, I guess they made up. I sat down next to Cedric.  
"Hey." I said quietly.  
He looked up at me. "Laurel, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened I just-"  
I placed m index finger on his lips. "Shhh. It's okay."  
"You, don't mind?"  
"No. I actually. . . Enjoyed it." I said.  
A smile appeared on Cedric's face. "Then, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Let me think. . ." I teased.  
Cedric kissed me gently. I responded into the kiss by wrapping my arms around him. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth. He pulled me closer and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I sat up straighter and our tongues collided as he explored my mouth. After a few minutes of snogging, we broke appart, smiling.  
"Yes." I breathed.

I walked back to the common room with a huge smile on my face. Me. Laurel, The Quiet One, has a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend. The Cedric Diggory. The hottest, most popular guy in the school. The Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tounament. Dating me.  
"Fairy lights." I said to the Fat Lady.  
She swung open to reveal a hyper, loud, cheering crowd. The entire Gryffidor house was partying hard. I saw Neville turning into a canary, must be Fred and George. I laughed and looked at the decorations. There was a huge drawing of Harry fighting a dragon and Cedric was too. Only, Cedric head was on fire in the picture. Dean was a good drawer, it must be him. I squeezed through the crowd and found Dean and Seamus talking, as usual.  
"Dean. Did you draw this?" I yelled over all the noise.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Lighting people's heads on fire isn't nice!" I yelled.  
"Why do you care? It's Diggory?" He yelled back.  
Seamus leaned in a whispered something in Dean's ear. He looked at me.  
"Sorry! I forgot about that Malfoy incident!" He yelled.  
I watched as Dean went up to the poster and erased the fire. He reformed Cedric's head and I smiled giving him a thumbs up. I walked over to Harry to congratulate him. I saw him, Ron and Hermione talking in a corner in some armchairs. I walked over to them and sat on the couch nearest them.  
"You did great Harry." I said loudly above all the noise.  
"Thanks Laurel." He replied.  
"I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning guys." I said yawning as I left them to their conversation.  
I walked up the stairs, got into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep to the memory of Cedric Diggory asking me out. What an amazing day.


	4. Lessons Again

I got out of bed the next day and got ready for the day. I was the only one left in the dormitory besides Ginny, who had showered the night before and spent the night in the extra bed. Together we walked down the stairs to find an empty common room. It was a bit odd, we were usually the first up, but we've never in my three years, (Ginny's two years) found it deserted in the morning. We looked at each other and shrugged then left the tower and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
On the way, we talked about the task yesterday and what we would've done differently. We finally arrived at the great oak doors leading to the Hall. We walked through to find a low buzz of chatter. Whatever was in the profit today must have some new and interesting gossip. I sat down across from Hermione who was reading the profit.  
"Look at this!" She exclaimed angrily, throwing the paper out across the table. "I can't beleive it, she's done it again. Hermione Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, as sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon, Viktor Krum. No word yet how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow."  
"That's rubbish!" I said.  
"Meanwhile," Hermione continued. "Laurel Scrimgeour, a quiet girl who has probably never even looked at a guy before, is trying to subdue the other male chapion in the tournament, Cedric Diggory. "Scrimgeour has always been the one who sits in a corner and reads, she has no friends, I personally think that she's slipping him a love potion. It must not be a very good one because I don't see Diggory constantly fawning over her." Draco Malfoy, year four at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry says. More news on the two outcasts of Hogwarts coming up." Hermione finished.  
I looked at the front page of the paper. To the side of the text was a picture shaped like a heart of Harry and Mione hugging in the champions tent with Cedric and I snogging in the background. I felt my face go bright red with anger and embarassment. My eyes swun with tears, that were threatening to escape. I wiped them away quickly, only for them to be replaced with a new set of hot, salty tears.  
"Laurel, I'm so sorry!" Ginny hugged me.  
I pushed her off and stood up from the table. I sprinted out of the hall, the tears streaming down my face, but not before stealing a quick glance at Malfoy who's eyes were instead of triumphantly glowing, they were full of jealousy and guilt. I continued to run from the hall, I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I fled. My legs carried me to the black lake as I heard someone calling my name, I pulled my shoes off as I ran and I didn't stop until I was a foot deep in the lake's cold water.  
"Laurel." Cedric's soft voice rang across the water as the ripples from my legs swan away from my spot.  
There were gentle splashes close by and a new set of ripple were set off not far from me. "Laurel." He said again, placing an arm on my waist.  
I turned to look at his beautiful blue-grey eyes and got lost in their kindness.  
"Laurel, don't think for one minute what that hag said about you. I really like you Laurel, and if it's okay with you, I'd still like for you to be mine. Even if the entire school disagrees, I want to be with you." He said calmly.  
I flung myself at him and crashed into his face. We kissed as I picked my legs up and wrapped them around him. He slipped one hand under me for support while the other stayed around my small waist. I was probably getting his clothes all wet with my legs, but at the moment, all I wanted was for someone to understand me.

We broke apart after about two minutes, Cedric carried me to the shore and set me down gently in the grass next to my shoes. That's when I noticed all the people gathered around staring at us. I blushed a bright shade of red and slipped my shoes back on.

"Just ignore them, they're just jealous that I got such an amazing and beautiful girlfriend and they didn't" Cedric whispered in my ear, making me blush even more.  
Once we'd both gotten our shoes and socks on, we pushed through the speechless crowd and back into the castle.  
We split ways with a quick good bye kiss and departed for our own classes of the day.


	5. Gryffindor House Meeting

After an awkward lunch of questions and people staring and whispering, house meetings (years four and up) were to meet in their head's classrooms. I walked there with Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Harry.  
"I wonder what this is all about." Seamus commented.  
"Well, we won't know until we get there, so pick up your feet and move it!" I said.  
"So, Laurel, the reason you got mad at me for that drawing wasn't because of the Malfoy thing was it?" Dean asked as everyone sped up to match my pace.  
"No, it wasn't. And I thought we agreed never to bring that up again." I said.  
"I know, sorry." Dean said.  
We arrived in McGonagall's classroom just as our conversation ended. The six of us filed in and found seats. The girls were on one side, boys on the other. I sat right where boys and girls met, as did Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Hermione. The twins were standing behind the chairs, leaning against a wall close by. They nodded at me and I smiled back. McGonagall came in and everyone (except for the row of guys standing) took their seats. The girls, including me, were sitting up straight while the boys slouched.  
"The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Triwizard tournament. Now I expect all of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this litrally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance. Now, the name of Godric Gryffindor has upheld respect in the wizarding world for hundreds of years and I will not have you besmouching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." MaGonagall said.  
"Try saying that five times fast." Fred told George.  
"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons." George said quickly.  
"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons." Fred said just as fast.  
They continued their contest while McGonagall began to speak again. "Inside every girl is a swan longing to burst forth and dance."  
"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Mendcheilder but I don't think it's a swan." Ron attempted to whisper to Seamus, but failed miserably.  
McGonagall heard Ron's comment and shot him a nasty look then continued. "And inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Ah, Mr. Weasley."  
Ron gulped "Yes?" He questioned nervously as McGonagall motioned for him to come to the center of the room.  
Ron made his way over to her and she told him to place his hand on her waist.  
"Where?" He asked in utter bewilderment.  
"My waist." The music began to play as she lead Ron aroung in a Waltz. "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3."  
"Everyone." The girls all shot to their feet, however, the boys and I remained put.  
I don't normally not listen to a Professor's orders, but I really don't dance. "Boys, Miss Scrimgeour. On your feet." She said.  
No one moved for a few seconds, until Neville was brave enough to stand and join in. I remained seated and took great interest on the plain, boring, non-existant design on my chair. In other words, there was no pattern what so ever on these chairs.  
"Uh. . . Laurel, do you - would you like to - I um. . ." Neville stuttered.  
"Yes?" I asked, afraid of what he'd say next.  
"Will you dance with me?" He managed.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't dance Nevile, or believe me, I would." I said quietly.  
"I'll teach you, c'mon." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.  
I was continuely tripping over both our feet as Neville muttered words of advise and encouragement.  
"Here." Neville finally said, after watching me miserably failing my attempts.  
He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me off the ground a couple of inches, then set me down gently on his shoes. He swayed back and forth, lifting his feet a little bit off the ground. I blushed, but I stayed where he put me.  
"So, I don't suppose you'd go to the ball with me." He asked shyly.  
"Well, I do have a boyfriend Neville. And to be totally honest, I don't even think I'll go. I mean, I really like Cedric and I know he wouldn't care, but I don't want him to see me dancing like this. It's just embarassing!" I whispered.  
"I understand. Well, if you decide to go, I'd appreciate if you'd save a dance for me. I'll probably be stuck with no one." He sounded miserable.  
"Hey, don't say that. You're a really good dancer, you're nice and you're fun to be around. I'm just the first one you asked, but I'd bet there are loads of girls willing to go with you." I said, and I meant it.

I decided to take a walk alone once that misery had ended. I walked out of the castle and over to the black lake. I sat down under the willow tree nearby (Not the Whomping Willow). I stared out into the calm water and thought about dress ideas. I heard some leaves crunching as someone sat down next to me and I turned and saw Viktor Krum.  
"It's Laurel, isn't it?" He asked.  
I nodded. "I was hoping you'd go to the ball vith me." He said.  
"Viktor, I'm really sorry. I already have a date." I told him.  
"Figures." He sighed. "Well, do you think you could save me a dance?"  
"Of course." I replied.  
He stood up and left me to my thoughts again. Not even five minutes later had someone else sat down next to me. I looked over to see Seamus Finnigan.  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" He blurted out.  
I sighed and looked away from him. "You're going with Diggory, aren't you." He asked.  
I looked at him and nodded.  
"Could I -" He started.  
"Have a dance? Yes." I said.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Two people have already asked me, when I said no, they both asked for a dance." I explained standing up.  
Seamus stood up as well. "Can I walk you back?" He asked me.  
"Sure." I said as we began to walk back to the castle. "You know, I don't know why so many people are asking me. I mean, ME."  
"You're really pretty." Seamus said but immediatly covered his mouth.  
"You think?" I asked.  
"Definatly." He replied.  
I blushed and George ran up to me. "Hey Laurel, Seamus." He said. "Hey Laurel, ball?"  
"Sorry George." I said.  
"Ah, well. Bye." He said and jogged off.


	6. Preparing For the Ball

I woke up on Friday morning at six o'clock. Hermione was also already up and getting ready. After we were both showered and dressed in our uniforms, we went down to the common room. It was six fifty when we reached the bottom of the dormitory stairs and only Colin and Dennis Creevy were there with Ginny and a three other early birds.

"Hey Ginny. We're going down to breakfast, you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ginny shrugged and walked over to us.

The three of us walked down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, talking about the Yule Ball. Ginny was a third year, so she couldn't go, but Mione and I could.

"You guys need dresses, do you already have them?" Ginny asked.

"No." We both said.

"I'll help you pick them out. There's a Hogsmead visit tomorrow, we can pick them out then." Ginny said.

"Alright, although, I was going to spend it with Cedric. . . So as soon as we're done, I'll have to go meet him.

"Has he even asked you yet?" Mione said.

"Well, no. But we are dating so. . . Hang on, there he is. Go on with out me." I said and jogged over to his group of friends.

"Hey Cedric, Cedric's friends." I said.

"Oh, hey Laurel." Cedric replied. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We walked down the corridor a ways and turned the corner.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The Yule Ball. I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Oh yeah. Well, Neville's asked me already as well as Krum, Seamus Finnigan and George Weasley." I replied with a shrug

His face fell and I laughed. "But, I declined all of them because I've been waiting for a certain person to ask me."

"Blimey Laurel, don't do that! You had me there for a second." He said with a smile. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

"I think it is." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"But don't tell anyone Viktor asked me, please. People won't leave me alone if anyone finds out. 'How could you be so stupid? He's an international quidditch player!'" I said.

Cedric laughed and leaned in. I stepped forward and our lips met. We began to snog, I placed my hands on his shoulders and he pushed me gently against the wall and held my waist. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"We can do this later. During free period, but I'm hungry." I whispered.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as I put mine around him. We walked like that into the Great Hall. We let go of each other and I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Mione and across from Ginny when someone came and sat on the other side of me.

"Cedric!" I gasped. "You're a Hufflepuff! You can't sit here."

"I know, but hardly anyone's here." He said and kissed my cheek.

I heard Ginny giggle as Hermione muffled a rather loud laugh. "Stop it! People are looking!" I said.

"What's not look at?" He said playfully.

Hermione and Ginny were close to tears now and I was bright red. Not many people were up this early, but it was still enough. Just then, Durmstrang walked in.

"Cedric, as much as I enjoy your company, more people are coming!" I told him.

"Fine." He sighed and walked back over to the Hufflepuff table.

"So, Mione, who are you going with?" I said as they stopped laughing with great difficulty.

"I told you! It's a surprise!" She said. "Laurel, Cedric's looking."

I turned, she was right. I blushed and turned around.

"Come on! We're your best girl friends! You can trust us." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "Viktor Krum."

Ginny gasped. "What?" She shrieked.

Every eye in the hall was now on us. I turned an even brighter red. I honestly wasn't surprised, if he had asked me of all people, Hermione was most definatly next on his list.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Just as we were about to leave, Neville came and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey guys." He said as he loaded his plate with food. "So, Hermione, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Neville, I'm really sorry, but I already have a date." Neville sighed as Hermione said that. "I've got to go to the library before class, I'll see you all later. Good luck Neville."

"Well, Ginny. I'd have loved to ask you before Hermione, but you're a third year. . ." He said.

"Anyone can go as long as they're accompanied by a fourth year or higher." I said.

"Then in that case, Ginny?" He said.

"Love to." She said smiling.

"Well, I'd better go, I forgot to tell Cedric my plans for Saturay have changed. Looks like you'll be getting a dress with us after all, Ginny." I said and walked over to my boyfriend.

The three of us made our way to the dress shop and began to look for dresses. I'm dressed in: [polyvore]. We each went through loads of dresses, getting each other's opinions, laughing and having a good time. None of us could find the right one. I found quiet a few I realy likeed, but none were exactly what I was looking for. I had to look amazing for Cedric. Now I know what you're thinking, 'If he realy loves you, he won't care what you look like', and Cedric is exactly like that. Normally, I never care what people think of me, but I just wanted to look good for once. Not in jeans, a sweater and a simple tee or the school uniform. Ginny finally found one for her, one that looked nice and wasn't too expensive. To be honest, it wasn't my cup of tea, but she looked great in it.

After another twenty minutes, Mione found a gorgeous dress that was a decent price. Now it was only me who needed to find something. I tried on a glittery reddish orange one, it was really pretty, just not my style. I walked out of the dressing rooms, barefooted and Mione and Ginny gasped.

"That's beautiful." Ginny breathed.

"Really? It's not my type." I said, frowning in the mirror.

"C'mon Laurel! You look great! Just buy the dress and lets go, Cedric's waiting for you." Mione said.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. This was a nice dress. I went back into the dressing rooms and put my regular outfit on, then we paid for the dresses and left.


	7. The Yule Ball

Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball. I did mine, Mione and Ginny's hair, they helped with my make-up. By the time we were ready, Lavender, Fay and Parvati had already left and we looked amazing. I was dressed in a tight black and sky-blue strapless dress that went down to my thighs. I wore a number of simple black bracelets on my left arm and black high heel sandals. I was wearing black eye make up, black nail polish and a dark reddish brown lipstick. My hair was braided over my shoulder with black and blue flowered hair pins decorating the braid.  
We made our way to the Great Hall, people were already going in for the pre-ball dinner. I was beginning to freak out, I couldn't dance. Even with the lessons from Neville. I stopped. I was not going to embarrass myself like that in front of the entire school plus some other people from other schools.  
"Laurel, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
"I can't do this. I don't know what I was thinking this is going to happen. I'm leaving." I turned to leave and began to walk back to Gryffindor tower, but Mione pulled me back.  
"You have to! You said you'd go, you spent all this money on a dress, you look incredible and Cedric needs a date! You can't bale on him now!"  
"I-I guess you're right. . . But what if I make a total fool of myself? It'll be bad for Ced as well is my dress slips or I kick a shoe off, or I fall and flash my underwear, or my heel breaks, or-" I could've gone on all day, but Hermione cut me off.  
"Stop worrying! You'll be fine." She insisted and brought me into the Great Hall.

She was right (as always). I didn't make a fool of myself, my dancing was fine, my shoes stayed on my feet, I stayed on my feet, and most importantly, my dress stayed on my body. The dinner had been delicious, I'd had an amazing rice dish with some sort of creamy french sauce and a side salad. I couldn't help but giggle at my foolishness earlier this evening as Cedric led my into the court yard.  
"What's so funny love?" He asked with a smile.  
I stopped. He called me love. Wow. "Nothing, I just was thinking about earlier. . . When I was panicking over all the things that could've gone wrong tonight."  
"What do you mean?" He frowned.  
"Uh, you know, wardrobe malfunctions or messing up my footing and them crashing into the punch or something like that." I said with a blush creeping up on my face.  
Cedric laughed. "I wouldn't let any of that ever happen to you!"  
He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his warmth. I had just begun to realize how cold it was. I began to shiver. Cedric, who had noticed the vibration I was causing, shed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. That helped, but it was still pretty darn cold.  
We sat like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's company and body heat.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I couldn't get her out of my mind. She had looked so amazing in her royal blue dress. The way the light caught her make up was perfect. Her hair was perfect. Her smile was perfect. She was perfect. Stop it Draco! You're a Slytherin! You CANNOT fall for a Gryffindor. I thought to myself.  
"Draco? Come on! Let's dance!" Pansy squealed and pulled me onto the dance floor, then began dancing like an idiot.  
"I have to hit the loo." I said and rushed off.  
I was walking around the school, I could hear the music blaring from the Great Hall. I decided to go for a walk in the court yard. I looked behind me to make sure no one was following me (mainly Pansy), then turned back to the court yard. What I saw broke my heart.

It was Laurel Demitri Scrimgeour. And she was snuggled up against Diggory with his jacket around her shoulders. I could feel my anger pounding in my veins. That should be me sitting with her. She should be in my arms wearing my jacket. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was jealous.


	8. Next Day

I woke up around 10, no lessons today. I smiled at the memory of last night. Cedric had given me his jacket when I got cold. We talked a bit, but mainly just enjoyed eachother. I'll be spending some time with my friends today, I can't spent all my time with Cedric. I love him, don't get me wrong, but I love my friends as well and it wouldn't be fair to them to totally ignore them.  
"I see your already up." Mione said from across the room.  
"Yep. I'm gonna go shower and get dressed." I grabbed an outfit and went into the bathroom.  
Once I was done, I told Hermione it was her turn in the bathroom, seeing as no one else was up yet.  
I walked out of the common room alone, I wanted to go for a walk before breakfast (or lunch?). I was walking through the castle with wandering thoughts when something brought me back to reality. The sound or crying. I followed the sobs into an empty charms classroom. Sitting on one of the desks, was a girl with long brown hair covering her face (picture). I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"M-my boyfriend broke u-up w-with me last n-night." She said and cried even harder.  
"Hey, don't cry." I said softly and sat next to her on the desk. "Why would he do that? Who did it?"  
"I-I don't know. We were dancing a-and laughing th-then h-he left to get some p-punch and he came b-back and said w-we were over." The girl broke down in a fresh wave of tears. "His name is Oliver Wood."  
"Oliver? I know Oliver. He wouldn't just do that without warning unless something was really wrong." I said.  
She looked at me with hope filling her eyes. She took in every detail of my face, then said "You're Laurel, Cedric's girlfriend." I nodded. "Could you talk to him for me? Or even just ask why?" She said wiping away her tears.  
"Of course." I said, "But I need to know your name first."  
"Brianna Kyles, but you can call me Brie." She said.  
"Well Brie, let's go get something to eat, and then I'll talk to Oliver for you." I said and stood up.  
Brie and I walked into the Great Hall, it was already 11:45. Almost everyone was already there. I'd found out that Brie was a Ravenclaw fifth year on our walk over here. She seamed really nice. We both went to our own house tables and sat down to eat our lunches.  
"Who was that?" Mione asked me.  
"Brianna Kyles, a fifth year." I replied taking a bite of my toast.  
She nodded, took a bite of sausage and pulled a book from her bag. She opened it and began to read.  
"So, Harry. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I looked to my left where Harry was sitting.

Draco Malfoy's POV

Laurel walked into the Great Hall with some random girl. She was dressed in a simple purple jumper, black cardigan and jeans, but I couldn't help but think it looked hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she sat down at her table and began to talk to her friends. I could hear her laugh from all the way over hear. It was an amazing sound. She turned around and looked at me, maybe she liked me back! But I soon realized that she was not looking at me, but Diggory. The big-headed oaf blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it and put it in her pocket. She giggled and flipped her hair. I stood up from the Slytherin table and left the hall. I could not just sit there and watch her look so happy with another boy. I would have to win her over, if I did anything stupid or hurt Diggory, she would never like me. I would have to be smart about it.

Laurel's POV

After lunch, I walked out to the quidditch pitch. There, I saw Oliver snogging Cho Chang. I walked right up to them and cleared my throat loudly.  
"Oliver, can I speak to you? It's just that I want to try out for the quidditch team next year and I need your help." I said.  
There was a loud, watery, popping noise as the two broke apart. "Go away, we're busy." Cho said and pulled his face back to hers.  
"Just a quick word, it won't be more then a minute." I insisted.  
Another loud noise as they stopped and Oliver stood up. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of ear shot of Cho.  
"What happened with Brianna?" I demanded.  
"Who?" He asked.  
Brie, your girlfriend. Remember?" I asked folding my arms.  
"Are you sure you have the right guy? I'm with Cho Chang, not whoever you're talking about. Now if you'll just excuse me-" Oliver tried to walk past me, but I pushed him back in front of me.  
"Oh, no you don't." I said. "You're coming with me. You're breath smells awful, lets go brush your teeth before you go snog Cho again, you wouldn't want her to break up with you because of your breath, now would you?"  
"No, let's go." He said.  
And that's when it hit me, love potion. I guided Oliver, who was kind of in a daze, to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's classroom.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I was heading back to the common room after my walk by the black lake, when I saw Laurel leading the Gryffindor quidditch captain into Snape's classroom. He didn't look completely 'in it'. He had a dreamy expression and a stupid smile across his face. I wonder what happened and why Laurel was involved, I didn't even know they were friends. I decided to follow them, then thought better of it. If I was caught spying on her, she would never like me. It took all my inner strength, but I managed to steer myself through the portrait hole without looking back.


	9. Discovery

"Brie!" I said running to catch up to her.  
"Yeah?" She turned to look at me.  
"So, I found Oliver after lunch, he was snogging Cho Chang-" Her eyes filled with tears, "But I managed to talk to him and he didn't seem quite right, turns out, he was under a love potion. So I took him to Professor Snape and he gave him an antidote. He's in the hospital wing now, resting."  
"Oh, thank you!" She dropped her books and hugged me for a few second, then let go. "I have to admit, I didn't think you'd actually help me! I mean, everyone's been talking about you, and acting as thought you were a celebrity ever since you started dating Cedric Diggory. I never actually thought you'd be nice!" She said while picking up her books.  
That left me speechless. She flung her bag over her shoulder and ran off down the hall in the direction of the hospital wing. People thought I was mean? But why? What did I do? I bit my lip as I thought. Then it hit me. The day I hit Malfoy in the face. But that wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, everybody hates him, okay, not everyone. But still. I have no idea why they would think that about me. I going to have to prove I'm not another Cho Chang.

LUNCH

I took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. I waved at Cedric and walked over to the Slytherin table. I saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, talking with his friends. I walked behind him, dropping a note in front of his place. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked over my shoulder at him. He was staring at me, so I gave him a pleading smile. He nodded slightly and turned back to his friends. So did I.  
When I was done eating, I got up from the hall and went out to the willow tree by the lake (not the Whomping Willow, I'm not stupid) and sat down. I looked out across the lake, gazing dreamily at the beautiful view. A few moments later, someone sat down next to me. I looked over at the person and saw exactly who I most wanted to see right now. Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I read the note:

Draco-  
I realized I never got a chance to apologize to you for punching you that day. And I'm sorry. But I want to tell you in person, and I had a feeling I'd only humiliate you if I did it in front of your friends. Also, I just wanted to talk, see what happened that day, and insure that it never happens again.  
Meet me at the willow by the lake when you finish lunch. Please come.  
-Laurel

My heart skipped a beat. Laurel wanted to talk to me. In private. I was so physicked. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, she was looking at me. I looked into her beautiful eyes. She was giving me a pleading look. I nodded my head slightly and turned back to my table.

I saw her by the tree, sitting peacefully and looking over at the lake. A soft gust of wind blew, her hair floated on the air for a few seconds, until it laid back across her back gently, and resumed it's perfect shape. I walked over to her quietly and sat down. She turned her head and looked me in the eye.  
"Thank you, Draco. I'll admit, I thought you'd bale." She said.  
Her voice sounded like one from some god in the heavens. I had a hard time not swooning (I know it's for girls, but if you saw her like this, you would to)  
"I wanted to say, I'm sorry for punching you. I have no idea what had gotten into me. I just..." She stopped in search of a word.  
"Grew tired of me constantly bullying you." I said.  
A look of shock crossed her face. "Well, yes. I suppose, but-"  
"You can just say it, it's true. I've been an ass, and I... What I'm trying to say is... I... I really..." I took a deep breath. She was staring at me with those intense eyes that made me feel like anything was possible. I put my head down. "I really like you, Laurel. And I have from the moment I saw you."  
I looked up after a few seconds of silence. Her expression was priceless. It was confused, shocked, slightly mad and just gorgeous. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I said quickly.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come." She said standing up.  
"Laur-" But I was cut off by her running back into the castle.  
I sighed. Father was right, I do ruin everything.


	10. The Second Task

"But sir, the second task is only hours away and-" Mione said when Professor Moody told her and I to leave.  
"Why can't we stay and help Harry? What if he doesn't figure it out in time?" Mione hissed once we were out of earshot.  
"I'm not sure." I whispered.  
Mione, Ron and I walked the rest of the way to Professor McGonagall's office in silence. Once we got there and knocked on the door, she greeted us and told us to sit by the fire.  
A little girl showed up, she had long silvery blonde hair and light brownish gold eyes. "Ah, Miss Delacour, glad you could make it." Professor McGonagall said as the girl walked in. "As you know, the second task will take place in a couple of hours. Now, the task that they must complete is saving a loved one, you four. I will put a charm on you and place you deep in the middle of the Black Lake. You will be perfectly fine, I guarantee."  
The four of us nodded, and Professor waved her wand. My surroundings became a blur, everything went black and I hit the floor.

I woke up, in Cedric's arms in cold water. People were cheering. I looked around, Cedric looked at me and tightened his grip on my waist. We began to swim to the platform, where everyone was watching us. When we got close, Hanna Abbott helped us out. People gathered around us and covered us in towels. I shivered from the cold water that was on my clothes (why they didn't have me wear a bathing suit is a good question I'd like answered). I hugged Cedric.  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
"Any time," He whispered back.  
I giggled and Fleur came running over. She looked worried. Then I realized, I didn't see Gabrielle.  
"Fleur, where's your sister?" I asked.  
"Ze Grindolohs! I could-eent get past zem!" She began to cry.  
I hugged her awkwardly, shushing and calming her down.  
Viktor's head broke the surface along with Hermione. Fleur ran over to them and wrapped towels around them, I followed her. After giving Mione about five towels and hugging her, the three champions that were back, Mione and I sat down together and waited in silence for Harry. The clock said five minuted until the hour was up, "C'mon, Harry," I muttered to myself.  
After three minutes, two people broke the water's calm surface. I recognized the ginger hair as Ron's and the long silvery one as Gabrielle. Fleur ran out to hug her sister. She piled all her towels on her and hugged her, talking in rapid french. Mione and I ran over to Ron. I looked in the water, but there was no sign of Harry. I began to panic. I debated diving in to find him. Just as the clock struck the hour, Harry came shooting out of the water with his wand in front of him. He landed with a thud on the beach. People cheered and swarmed him. The judges gathered around to talk.  
"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "We have come to our decision, scoring ten points is Cedric Diggory, who performed an excellent bubble head charm," Everyone cheered.  
"You're in first!" I squealed and hugged him.  
"Scoring eight points is Mr. Harry Potter, for excellent moral fiber, and the use of Gilly Weed." Again, there was a deafening cheer. "In third place, we have Viktor Krum, who used an incomplete animagus form, seven points." This time, instead of loud cheers, we got a number of boo's from Slytherin and Durumstrang. "And in last place, with four points, Fleur Delacour, who, like Mr. Diggory, used the bubble-head charm. Congratulations, champions, the third task will be on June 24."  
"I deserve none," Fleur muttered.  
I turned around, "Don't say that, you tried your best. That's all that counts."  
She gave me a weak smile of thanks and everyone began filing inside the castle. People came to shake my hand or pat my back. I walked hand-in-hand with Cedric and smiled. For the first time, I felt like I actually belonged in this school.


	11. The Day of Task Three

Nobody's POV

The third task had sneaked up on Laurel like a silent and deadly snake. It felt as though she'd gone to sleep on the night of the second task and woke up on the morning of the third. Of course, that wasn't the case. She'd been swarmed by the "popular" girls and let "into the group". All they did was gossip, Laurel hated it, some of the things that were said were just cruel. Brie had started talking to her more and more, which was nice, but it was always her just talking about her and Oliver, or how she couldn't believe I was a nice popular. Wherever Laurel went, she was surrounded by people. She hardly had any time to talk to her friends or her boyfriend (who has also been surrounded by tons of people lately). She's also caught Draco Malfoy staring at her a lot. It really creeps her out, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him to knock it off.  
Laurel got out of bed before everyone else and got ready for the events of today. She showered, brushed her hair and teeth and got dressed before anyone was even awake. With nothing else to do, she walked out of Gryffindor tower and through the halls. She would duck into broom closets or classrooms when someone was coming, not that she was scared of being caught by a teacher, but she didn't want to know any more awful and offensive rumors. She made her way to the Hufflepuff common room and knocked on the portrait hole, hoping Cedric would answer.

Hannah's POV

When Susan Bones and I came through the portrait hole, we saw Laurel waiting.  
"Hey, Laurel! Are you here for Cedric?" Susan asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Do you mind?" She said nervously.  
"Not at all!" I said and skipped inside, leaving Susan to talk to Laurel.  
I ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and flung open the door for sixth years. I looked around, everyone was asleep. I saw Cedric's messy brown hair and walked over to his bed.  
"Get your lazy arse up Cedric Diggory!" I screamed and yanked his covers off, "Your beloved girlfriend is waiting for you!"  
At that, the famous Cedric Diggory shot out of bed. "Hurry up, she's waiting outside," I said and left.  
As I walked down the stairs again, I could hear Cedric's footsteps dashing around to get ready for Laurel. I giggled and walked out of the portrait hole. Laurel and Susan both looked at me.  
"He's getting ready. As soon as I told him you were waiting, he shot out of bed and got ready like there was no tomorrow," I said proudly.  
Laurel went the brightest shade of pink, "You shouldn't've done that! He needs to rest for this afternoon!"  
I shrugged and the three of us sat down on the floor talking about Laurel's first relationship.  
"So, how're you liking your first boyfriend?" Susan asked.  
"Um... It's good, I really like Cedric," She said.  
"Have you had your first kiss yet?" I asked excitedly.  
"Funny you ask that, given the fact when Cedric and I were snogging last week you began cheering and screaming," She said sarcastically.  
"That was only last week? And that wasn't the first time, was it?" Susan asked in confusion.  
"Well, no... The day of the first task was the first time," She said blushing.  
"And how many times since then?" I asked.  
"Who was your last boyfriend?" Laurel replied.  
"No changing the subject! This is grade A information here!" Susan yelled.  
Laurel sighed as Susan and I laughed. I saw Cedric walk out of the portrait, look at us and put a finger over his lips. I obeyed and he crept up on Laurel, who hadn't seen him yet. He bent over and quickly and gently wrapped an arm around her neck.  
"Give me a kiss and no one gets hurt," He whispered in a raspy voice.  
"Cedric!" Laurel whined.  
"C'mon," He said and tried to kiss her lips.  
"No here! Last time these two saw us kiss they yelled for all of Britain to hear!" She said.  
"What's the problem with that?" He teased.  
"Your impossible," Laurel muttered and placed a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Yay!" I squealed.  
"Now let's go eat!" Susan said and grabbed my arm.


	12. The Third Task

Cedric and I had finished eating breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall holding hands. He brought me down to the lake and hugged me tight.  
"Ced, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I'm just nervous," He said looking into my brown eyes.  
"About what? The tournament? Don't, you'll do great."  
He gave me a small smile, "It's just, I have a bad feeling. This maze could..."  
"It's not going to do anything to you. You will make it out alive. Promise me, Cedric," I said.  
"I..." He began.  
"Cedric, promise me you'll come back to me," I said as a tear fell down my face.  
He put a confident face on and wiped my tear off with his thumb. "I promise."  
I smiled and Cedric sat down on the grass, pulling me into his lap. We sat like that for a while, he played with my hair and I'd lean in every once and a while to kiss him. After maybe an hour of that, we were interrupted by someone yelling.  
"Cedric!" A voice called.  
Cedric and I turned to look at the person who'd called to him.  
"That's my dad," He whispered to me and we stood up.  
"Cedric! How great to see you! And who is this?" Mr. Diggory said.  
"This is my girlfriend, Laurel Scrimgeour," Cedric said and placed his arm over my shoulder.  
"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.  
"Ah, of course! Ced's told us all about you of course. You're prettier than he mentioned."  
I looked over at my boyfriend, who had gone a shade of dark pink, and giggled.  
I was beginning to like Mr. Diggory. The three of us walked back into the castle, talking. Cedric's dad was talking about how cute Cedric used to be.  
"Not to be rude, Mr. Diggory, but hes still is," I said.  
Cedric laughed, "Ha, see, this is why I love her,"  
"I don't blame you," Mr. Diggory said, "She's nice, pretty, smart and athletic,"  
"How'd you know?" I asked politely.  
"Your dad talks a lot about you."  
"Now that I think about it, he has mentioned you before," I remembered.  
"Really?" Mr. Diggory asked.  
"C'mon dad, Laurel. It's lunchtime," Cedric cut in.  
"Didn't we just eat?" I asked.  
"Time flies when your having fun," He said seductively in my ear.  
"I guess so," I said and walked hand in hand with Cedric to the Great Hall with Mr. Diggory tagging along.

Everyone was in their seats, Mr. Diggory, Viktor's parents, Mr. Weasley, the Delacours and I were all waiting below the stands for the tournament to begin. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be here, but I had to wish Cedric and Harry luck. I made sure to hug and kiss Cedric, reminding him of his promise to me, and hug Harry before going to find my seat.  
I saw Mione waving around her hands like an idiot. I smiled and jogged up the stairs and over to the seat she saved for me, which was unfortunately next to Malfoy and some Slytherins.. With an announcement from Professor Dumbledore and shot from the starting cannon, Harry and Cedric entered the maze.

Draco Malfoy's POV

As soon as Potter and Diggory were in the maze, Laurel grabbed onto my hand and literally squeezed all the blood out of it. I'm taking a guess that she was so caught up in worrying about Diggory that she didn't even notice. Her hand was so warm and soft, I didn't protest. I knew she'd be devastated if anything happened to her precious boyfriend. I don't think I could live with myself if I was the reason she cried.

Laurel's POV

I was terrified, I don't think I even drew a breath from the time they went in to the time they returned. First, Fleur, then Viktor and then, finally, Harry and Cedric appeared on the lawn outside the maze. But I took one look at the scene and knew something was wrong. The band was playing, people were cheering, and Harry was crying and lying on top of Cedric. There was a shattering in my chest when I realized he wasn't moving. I pushed through the crowd, trying to reach him. I sprinted across the grass and fell to my knees next to him. I heard a distant scream and Harry yelling. Everything happened so quickly. First I was screaming Cedric's name, then someone began crying next to me as Harry was pulled away by someone. Everything around me was blurry from my tears. I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me away. All I remember that happened after that was fighting against the person, with no luck.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I relaxed when Potter and Diggory returned. At least Laurel would be happy. She let go of my hand and began pushing through the crowd. I wanted to help her get through, but I remained seated. I sat there as everyone around me stood up cheering. Until there was a scream. I shot out of my seat and saw Laurel crying and shaking Diggory, screaming his name. Then I realized he wasn't moving. Laurel continued to scream, Cedric Diggory's dad ran over to her and began screaming with her. Moody dragged Potter away and Snape went over to grab Laurel, who put up a huge fight. He carried her with great difficulty under the seats, where the champions had stayed before they entered the maze. I wanted to run to her side and comfort her. To hold her and tell her it was okay. I slipped out of my seat and made my way over to where Laurel was. I ran inside and saw Snape trying to calm her down and stop her from running out. I ran over to help.  
"Keep her here," Snape said and left.  
"Shhh... It's okay, it's okay," I repeated over and over again.  
Soon she calmed down and fell asleep in my lap. Her tears had left marks on her cheeks. I gently wiped them off, even though she was still sobbing in her sleep. I felt awful. I knew exactly what happened. Voldemort had come back and done this. My father had stood there and let the Dark Lord crush the girl of my dreams. I would never forgive him for this.

Cedric Diggory was dead.


	13. Summer Break (Part 1)

I was sitting on my bed, staring at a picture of Cedric and I together, like I did most days and nights. I missed him more than anything. My friends had written to me, but I never replied. I would pull myself together during the day, but I'd stare at Cedric's picture and cry myself to sleep every night. My cat who stays at home while I'm at Hogwarts, Psyche, sits on the foot of my bed and watches me. She's still pretty young, only five.  
When I woke up the next morning, I showered and got dressed. I went down stairs to eat breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, dad was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet (which was filled with a load of crap about Harry). He looked up from his paper when he heard me coming.  
"I made tea," He pointed to my mug.  
"Thanks," I said and sat down taking a sip of my tea.  
"Have you heard from Harry Potter lately?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Him and Hermione are going to be staying at the Weasley's for the last few weeks of summer."  
"I know you're still sad about Cedric, Laurel. Do you want to write to your friends and ask if you can stay at their place for the rest of summer?"  
I smiled for the first time since Cedric's death, "Really?"  
He nodded and summoned our owl, Calliope, over. I picked up a quill and parchment that were on the table and began to write to Ron.

Ron-

I realize I haven't been replying to any of your letters and you're probably mad at me. I haven't really been myself lately, you could guess why. Anyway, Harry told me that him and Mione will be staying at your place for the rest of summer. I know I'm kind of inviting myself over, but would you mind if I also stayed at your place? I really need to get out of my house for a while.  
I hope I'll see you soon, I'd love to meet the rest of your family. I can understand if you don't want me there or if you don't have room for me. I'll see you at school, hopefully sooner.

-Laurel

It was short but I wasn't in the mood for writing more. I gave it to Calliope and she jumped off the table and flew out the window.

It was Thursday, three days since I'd sent Cal. She hadn't come back yet and I was beginning to worry. I paced my room, holding my favorite picture of Cedric and I against my chest. After ten minutes of that, I couldn't take it. I jogged down the stairs.  
"Dad? Has Cal returned yet?" I asked.  
There was no answer, I looked over at the clock on the wall, 10:00 am. Dad must've gone to work. I sighed and sunk into one of the armchairs.  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang in the front of the house. I grabbed my wand from the couch and pointed it in the direction of the front door. The handle turned and the door flung open. The people on the other side were probably the oddest bunch I'd ever seen. First off was Alastor Moody (the real one), a pink haired young woman, the Weasley twins, Professor Dumbledore, a tall and buff black man and a woman with shoulder length dark hair. Everyone was wearing muggle-ish clothing which made them look like some people from a different planet.  
"Laurel!" The twins said in unison.  
"Um... Hi," I replied lowering my wand.

The twins both gave me bone-crushing hugs and the rest of the people introduced themselves, although I wasn't really paying attention. Seeing the twins again reminded me that they won't be having any more classes with Cedric. They won't be able to 'spy' on him for me or pass notes between us. My eyes swam with tears. I tried to wipe them away, but more tears kept coming. Soon my cheeks were soaked and the one with pink hair (I think she said Tonks?) was rubbing my back while the twins went to get my trunk.


	14. Summer Break (Part 2)

The door opened and there stood Molly Weasley. "Oh, Laurel, dear! How good to see you!" she cried and hugged me.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I said.

"Quickly, inside," growled Mad-eye.

I stepped through the thresh hold, followed by he twins, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley and Moody. The door closed and the seven of us were ushered into the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley.

"Laurel!" Sirius Black said and gave me a one armed hug. He had a bottle of butterbeer in his other. "Holding up alright?"

I nodded and he sat me down at the table. "What is this place?" I asked glancing around in awe.

"This is Grimmauld Place, the house of Black." Sirius stated in disgust.

"This is your house?" I questioned.

He nodded and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Laurel!" a voice shrieked from behind me.

I turned to see a blur of bushy brown hair before being crushed in a hug. "Hey, Mione." I said.

"Hermione, dear, could you take Laurel to your room while the adults have a chat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione nodded and took my hand, dragging me out of the kitchen. The twins followed, carrying my things up the stairs. After walking up numerous flights of stairs, we came to a door and Mione pushed it open. Inside was a bunk bed on the left wall and a regular bed on the right wall. There was a nightstand on the inside side of each bed (excluding the top bunk bed) and a dresser in the middle. There was a door leading to a small bathroom and two other dressers on opposite walls. The room wasn't very big and it was crowded, but I was happy to spend the next few weeks with my friends. Fred dropped my trunk at the foot of the single bed and George placed my backpack on the bed. The twins walked out silently and left us girls to talk. As soon as the doors shut behind them, I burst into tears.

Hermione and Ginny spent twenty minutes calming me down and saying soothing things. They sat on either side of me and rubbed my back and gave me tissues to wipe my face. Once I had stopped crying, my face was red. They did their best to cover it in a light layer of make-up, which totally unnecessary because I wasn't leaving this room until the morning. They helped me unpack in the dresser on the right wall, the one by my bed. The drawers were enchanted, much like my trunk, to hold impossible amounts of clothing. I put my diary, sketchbook, pictures, phone and iPod all in the top dresser drawer. I didn't need the nightstand, so I let Ginny use it.

After I was unpacked, I changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms, curled up on my bed, hugging my picture of me and Ced and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the girls had left the bedroom and sitting on the edge of my bed was Sirius. "Morning," I mumbled.

"Everyone went to Diagon Alley for the day, so it's just you and me. Hermione and Ginny wanted you to go too, but I had a feeling you wanted to sleep in."

"Thanks," I said sitting up.

"You want to play a game after breakfast? I have wizards chess, exploding snaps or muggle cards." Sirius listed.

"I'd love to," I smiled weakly, "Oh, I don't eat meat..."

Sirius laughed, "That's fine, I have lots of options."

He made breakfast for me, chocolate chip pancakes and fruit. Turns out, he's a pretty good cook. By the time we were done eating, it was 11:00 am. Sirius disappeared into a different room for a minute while he got out some games for us to play. I knew he was trying to get my mind off Cedric, and it wasn't working. But I did appreciate the effort.

A week had gone by in Grimmauld Place. There were top secret Order of the Phoenix meetings down stairs, the twins were working on their practical jokes and Sirius and I got a lot closer. I spent a lot of time with him and Buckbeak, playing chess or talking. He was trying so hard to make me feel better, and he was lonely here. He did have the Weasleys staying here, and the Order visiting for meetings. But he never got to leave the house. I spent time talking about the outside world with him, the two of us did our best to cheer the other up.

Finally, one night the front door opened revealing the Advance Guard (a group of aurors who went to get Harry) who had interrupted a meeting. I watched from the staircase, I was supposed to be in the girls room. Harry caught a glimpse of Sirius before being sent up stairs by Mrs. Weasley. I dashed up a flight of stairs so as not to be seen, and waited for Harry to come.


	15. Secrets

Draco Malfoy's POV

I boarded the train on September first at ten fifty-five. As I dragged my trunk through the hallway looking for a compartment, I kept my eye out for Laurel. I peered in every one, some people jeered at me while others shrank back in their seats. I saw the Weasel twins talking in hushed voices in a compartment to themselves. Maybe they knew where Laurel was.

"Weasels, where's Scrimgeour?" I sneered.

"None of your business, Malfoy." One said.

"Why do you care?" the other challenged.

Shit! What was I going to say? "Her father's on the platform looking for her. He's my father's boss, so I couldn't say no."

"She's four compartments down on the left. But if you hurt her..." the first one warned.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered and strutted out.

I walked down for compartments and looked to the left. She was there, alone sitting on the bench hugging her knees and staring at a picture in the locket around her neck. I looked around and slipped inside. Closing the curtains and sliding the door shut. I sank down into the bench opposite her. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Before you say anything, I wanted to say, I'm sorry about Diggory."

She looked like she wanted to hit me, instead, she stood up abruptly and kissed me. On the lips. I was shocked, I didn't know how to respond. She pulled away and sat down next to me, looking at the ground. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face. I planted a kiss on her nose.

"I never thanked you for trying to calm me the night of..." she trailed off. She didn't have to finish her sentence, I knew what she meant, the night of Diggory's death.

"I didn't think you'd remember that," I said softly.

"How could I forget?" she said, "I've been thinking a lot about you over the summer. I'm still sad about Cedric, but I know he wouldn't want me to just give up on life just because he isn't here anymore. He would want me to move on."

I stared into her eyes, trying to find the truth of her statement behind them. But I only saw a longing look in her eyes.

"I've thought about what you said that day at the lake, and I realize now that I do like you, Draco. But how do I know if his isn't just one of your mean jokes? I need proof that you care before I can agree to anything."

"Laurel, I really, really like you. I have never tried so hard on anything before," I begged.

"I'm not talking about me. I know you like me. But I can't be with you if you treat my friends like crap." she said seriously.

"I know, and I'm trying my best. But, my father is just so..." I couldn't find he right word for it.

"You mean, he puts you up to this?" she gasped.

I nodded miserably and hung my head in shame. "Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! My dad's told me about him, but I never though he'd actually encourage that! That's awful!" she cried flinging her arms around my neck.

"I'll do my best to ignore them, but I can't promise anything," I whispered.

"That's perfect," she whispered back and pecked my lips.

I kissed her back, pulling her onto my lap. I slid my tongue into her mouth and we snogged for a while. Then, I remembered my conversation with the Weasley twins. I pulled away, "Laurel?"

"Hmm?"

"The Weasley twins are probably going to check on you before the feast to make sure your okay."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I asked them where you were and when they asked why I said your father was on the platform and wanted a word," I admitted.

"Alright. I'll just make something up. Say he wanted to drop off a letter or something. And, Draco? As much as I enjoyed this, we can't tell anyone. And, you should probably go, we don't want people getting suspicious."

I nodded and stood up to leave. I kissed Laurel one last time and poked my head out of the compartment. When I was sure no one was there, I slipped out and set off to find my friends.


	16. Dolores Umbridge

Laurel's POV

"Hem, hem," a voice squeaked from the Professors table, interupring Dumbledore's start of term welcomeing speech.

The woman, Dolores Umbridge, as Dumbledore said was our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was wearing a horrid pink dress and cardigan, the sight made me want to puke. It was deffinatly not helping my greif and confussion. Umbridge began to speak, her voice did not match her look. Her face was toadlike, you'd expect her voice to be low and croaky, but it was obnoxious and high pitched. My hands went up to my ears and I attempted to block out the sound. It didn't really work, but it was better than nothing. I could hear the cheerful chirp of her voice, ringing across the halls. How could anyone be so happy when Cedric was dead? It was infuriating. Just as I was considering leaving, she thanked the students and sat down. I breathed a sigh of releif, that misery was finally over. For now.

It was time for my first Defence lesson with Umbridge. I resisted the urge to groan as she clicked into the classroom wearing awful pink heels.

"Wands away, you won't be needing them! You will be taking a safe and secure, ministry approved class this year!" she said cheerily.

"We won't be using magic?" Mione questioned.

"You will be learnig the theory in a risk free way!" she beamed.

"Well if we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free." Harry piped up from next to me.

She laughed brightly, "Who would want to attack children, such as yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... Lord Voldemort?" Harry said. The entire class fell silent.

"You, have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large again. This. Is. A. Lie." she said, her voice trembling.

I shrunk in my seat, I wanted to disappear, to run into Cedric's strong arms and stay there. "So I guess Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Harry said, his voice rising.

Tears sprung from my eyes and began to slowly trickle down my face. "Cedric Diggory's death was a terrible accident," Umbridge cood.

I stood up abruptly, "HE WAS MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed.

I turned and ran out of the classroom. Tears now pouring from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but more came. I tasted their saltiness as they made their way into my mouth while I gasped for air. My feet kept going, leading me down countless stairs until I reached a portrait of a man in the dungeons. Without even asking, I knew where I was. I didn't know why I had come here, or how I had found my way here, but I was glad I had. I was at the enterance to the Slytherin common room.

As I sat down against the wall of the cold, empty dungeons, I heard footsteps drawing nearer. My vision was blurry from all the tears, I didn't dare wipe them away. I'd only be inviting more.

I heard a gasp and someone saying my name, "Laurel! What happened? Laurel? Are you okay?"

He sat down beside me and used his green and silver striped tie to brush away my tears. More threatened to spill out, but I held them back when I saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up a hand, "Not here."

So I lead him to Moanig Myrtle's bathroom.


	17. Choices

Harry's POV

I handed McGonagall the note. After Laurel had left, Umbridge gave me a pink note to give to the head of Gryffindor.

She read the note quickly and looked up. "Detention? On you're first day?"

"She made Laurel cry!"

"Harry, I don't like her anymore than you do, but you can not get on her bad side. That is the worst possible thing to do." I was shocked she'd called me Harry, it was always Potter.

I nodded stiffly and walled out to find Laurel. I had a feeling she's be in Myrtle's bathroom. I made my way up the stairs to the corridor where Ginny Weasley had once been posessed. I pushed the door open and heard voices inside.

Laurel's POV

I heard the door to the bathroom creak open. I clamped a hand over Draco's mouth and motioned towards the cubilcles. He nodded and silently dashed inside and locked the door. I saw his feet disappear, he must be standing on the toilet. And just in time too, Harry walked in.

"I heard you talking to someone," he said looking around.

"Myrtle," I replied in a hoarse voice.

He nodded and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I said anything. I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have been able to sit there an listen to her insult him like that," I said just above a whisper.

We stayed there in silence for a minute before I spoke again, "What happened after I left?"

"I got a detention with her."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't let her hurt my best friend, now could I?" he said giving me a playful punch in the arm.

I managed a weak smile, which he returned. "C'mon, let's go down to lunch."

"No, that's okay. I just want some time alone right now," I said.

Harry nodded and stood up. Once he had gone, I went over to the sinks and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a clicking noise as Draco unlocked the cubicle door and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What was Potter talking about?"

I sighed, "He had a go at Umbridge, she was insulting Cedric."

"That's awful."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Sorry. What do you want to talk about instead?" he said softly.

"Where do we stand, Draco?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly, "I was hoping a bi more than friendship."

"Me too," I admitted quietly.

"Well, will you be my secret girlfriend?" he smirked.

"Let me answer that question like this," I said and pushed my lips against his.

He replied into the kiss egarly and a turned to face him, not breaking the kiss. His hands not moving from my waist.

This probably wasn't my best decision, but I couldn't help it. I needed someone to understand me, who wouldn't judge me. I loved my friends, but I can't always talk to them. I feel like if they knew about this, they'd never look at me again. But I needed this. I needed him. He may be a jerk in public, but I feel like I can change that. Hopefully soon. I don't like sneaking around.

And then there's Umbridge. How I would be able to survive nine months here was a mystery, Draco was my tie to sanity.

"Draco?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I-I... What about Pansy?"

"She means nothing to me," he said confidently.

I sighed, "Yes, but wouldn't you be cheating?"

He considered this, "Yeah, I'll just breakup with her."

"Draco, are you sure you have no feelings for her?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Please, no one in their right mind would want pug face."

I smiled, "Then why'd you say yes to her?"

He laughed lightly, "It was the only way to stop her from asking me. I swear, she aske me I've times a day!"

I giggled, "And you thought saying yes would help?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already!"

Just to tease him, I kissed his nose. "Laurel," he whined.

"We should go to lunch." I said.

He groaned, but nodded, "Alright, I'll go first, wait ten seconds before following."

I nodded and he left.


	18. Weasley's Wizard Weezes

Galleons of Galleons!

Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley,

Gryffindor common room,

For simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs

(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)

"They are the limit," Hermione sighed, "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

"Why?" he gasped.

"We're prefects! It's up to us to stop this kind of thing. Anyways, what's up, Harry? You look really angry about something."

"Seamus reckons he's lying about You-Know-Who," Ron whispered to Mione and I.

I sighed, "Honestly, how can he think that? How else could Cedric have..." I couldn't say it. Instead, I walked hurried off to breakfast. As I was leaving, I heard Hermione say-

"Yeah, Lavender thinks so too."

I entered the Great Hall and sat alone at the end of the table, shortly after, Hermione, Harry and Ron came over, "Can we sit here?" she asked tentatively.

I nodded and took some toast. They sat down, Ron was next to me with Harry and Hermione across from us. We ate in silence for a few minutes, McGonagall began handing out our schedules.

Ron groaned, "Uh! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in the same day! I wish Fred and George would hurry up and get on with those Skiving Snackboxes."

"Do my ears deceive me?" asked Fred as he and George took a seat on either side of me, pushing Ron over.

"A Hogwarts prefect wanting to skive off lessons?" George added taking some porridge.

"Look at this! It's the worst possible combination! And on a Monday too!" Ron exclaimed, shoving his schedule under Fred's nose.

"Fair point, little bro," he said after passing the paper to George.

"You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like," said George, returning Ron's schedule to him.

"Why's it cheap?"

"Because you'll keep bleeding out till you shrivel up, we haven't come up with a cure yet," Fred said with a shrug.

"Maybe I'll just accidentally run into a wall," Ron mumbled.

"Oh will you quit complaining, Ronald? No one wants to hear it!" Hermione snapped.

"You don't have Divination!"

"I'm taking more classes than you and I'm not complaining!"

"You signed up for it!"

"Because O.W.L.'s are important! I want a decent future!"

"Will you two cut it out? I'm sick of listening to you bicker all the time! It gives me a headache, as if I don't have enough to worry about!" I yelled and stormed out of the hall, leaving everyone shocked.

I began to run once I had left the Great Hall, I ran all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before locking myself in a stall, sinking to the floor and crying. Why did Cedric have to die? Why did my friends have to hate Draco? Cedric wouldn't want me to cry over him, I thought after a few minutes. But that didn't stop me.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and a soft knock on my stall, "Go away," my voice was shaky.

"Laurel, c'mon open up. It's me."

"No. Go away." I watched his feet from under the stall door as they hesitated before turning and leaving.

I sighed and and leaned my head back against the wall, mad at myself for yelling at my best friends and pushing Draco away, he was only trying to help after all.

Fred's POV

I hated seeing Laurel upset, I've had a crush on her since October of her third year, my fifth, when she had been extremely awkward and cute. People had teased her for it, but I found it rather adorable. I wanted to go after her after she had left, but she probably wanted alone time. I noticed Draco Malfoy leave the Great Hall shortly after her, but I didn't worry about it. If Laurel didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

"Nice going, Ron," I growled.

Hermione scowled at him in disgust and turned back to her food. Ron blushed and began shoveling food down his throat before leaving in a hurry, Harry at his heels.

"Why don't you just tell her?" George whispered once Hermione had immersed herself in a book.

I sighed, "It's too soon after Diggory's death. Besides, she probably feels awkward around us now since we delivered his love letters to her that asked her on dates and stuff."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know we read them."

I gave him an are-you-serious look, "She smart enough to figure it out even if we did our best to hide it. I'll just give some time and space for now, maybe hang sit with her in the common room at night or in the library, some place quiet so we don't have to talk."

George nodded, "Well," he said in a louder voice so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves from whispering too long, "We should head to class. Don't want to be late for Snape."


	19. Potions

I pulled myself together and made my way to the dungeons where the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years were waiting for Professor Snape to let us into the classroom for class. I saw my friends talking in a corner, well, Ron and Hermione were sending each other to dirty looks and making rude remarks to each other while Harry sulked. I sighed, not wanting to my friends fight, I walked over to Seamus and Dean.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Oh, hey, Laurel. Finally realized who Potter really is?" Seamus snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He didn't mean anything," Dean said before Seamus could respond.

"I really hate to interupt, but class is starting," Snape hissed.

Some Slytherins sniggered as I blushed and hurried in, the only empty seat being next to Draco. I groaned silently and sat down heavily in the chair.

"Quiet down," Snape said in his usual monotone voice, "Now, before we begin today's lesson, I would like to stress how important it is for you to pass this year. O.W.L.'s take place in June and if you don't pass, you retake the class or quit, which is the better option for all you hopeless losers who want to keep up a reputation."

I felt a tap on my thigh and felt a small piece of paper being pressed into my hand, I opened it and read,

_You okay?_  
_-Draco_

I looked over my shoulder at him and gave a slight nod before turning back to Snape, who continued, "I only accept only the best into N.E.W.T level classes, meaning I will be saying goodbye to most of you." he said, almost smiling which was really scary, "The instructions are on the board"-he flicked his wand and the chalk began to write-"Your ingredients are in the cupboard"-he said with another flick of his wand-"You have an hour and a half... Starting now."

I gathered the ingredients I needed and lit the fire under my cauldron and began brewing. Snape would occasionally say, "Your potion should be letting off a silver mist by now" or "There should be a purple tint to it by now". After twenty minutes, Draco slid another piece of paper across the desk.

_I know you said you were okay, but it doesn't look like it._

I sighed and added some lacewing flies to my potion, "Your potion should now be sending off small sparks," Snape said.

I scribbled down a reply and passed it over to Draco as soon as Snape turned away.

_Draco, as much as I enjoy talking to you, if anyone sees this will look suspicious. But you're right, I'm not fine and I don't know who would be fine when your boyfriend was murdered by the darkest and most evil wizard of all time, two of your best friends are fighting all the time, one is being accused of lying and my new boyfriend's friends make fun of me._

He read it as I furiously threw some billywig stings into my potion, sending droplets flying out of the cauldron. Draco passed the parchment back to me and I half wanted to just ignore it, but I know it wouldn't be fair to him, he hasn't done anything to me.

_Look, I'm sorry about that, and I'd tell them to stop, but it would look__** suspicious**__._

I caught his eyes, they were filled with concern.

_I'm sorry. I just don't understand how people can think that my best friend would kill my boyfriend._

He replied immediately.

_I know you're upset, and as much as I hate to admit, I believe Potter. But it is a logical theory. Harry Potter, who is best friends with Laurel Scrimgeour, develops a crush on her, gets jealous of Cedric Diggory and kills him, blaming it on his nemesis._

I read it three times before the message sunk in, it did make some sense, but Harry would never like me as anything more than a best friend. It just wouldn't happen. I debated for a few seconds before asking a question that had begun to bug me.

_How do you know this? Was is written in the papers?_

After Draco read it, he hesitated before replying.

_Because I felt that way when I saw you with Diggory. I never actually wanted to kill him, though, just lock him in a closet or something._

I managed a slight smile, unsure whether he was joking or not. I had a feeling he was telling the truth, but trying to be humorous about it.

_Very funny. I can't wait to see the look on these people's faces when we prove Harry's telling the truth._


	20. The Dream

Once class was over, I grabbed my things and left.

"Laurel!" Hermione yelled, jogging to catch up.

I bit my lip and turned, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

I sighed, "Hermione, I shouldn't've yelled at you like that. It's just... I haven't really been myself since..." I stopped there, she knew what I meant.

She hugged me, "I know it must be really hard. But Fudge'll come to his senses at some point."

"I hope so," I whisper.

The next day, I was awoken by a nightmare. I shot out of bed, tangled in my bed sheets and panting.

"Laurel, you okay?" Mione mumbled from her bed.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"You sure, you were screaming?"

"I'm fine," I said before falling back onto my pillow, knowing I would not be falling back to sleep after seeing that.

I was in a beautiful meadow. Pansies, carnations, irises, tulips, daisies and countless other flowers were in full bloom, decorating the perfectly green grass. Their blades met my bare feet, providing a soft carpet for me. Lilies floated upon the lake with incredible blue waters while reeds and cattails claimed the banks. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, the sun was shining on the lake. A cool breeze blew on my hair and blouse, a loose-fitted, off white lace t-shirt tucked into some short jean shorts. Birds were singing in sync with each other, creating a peaceful melody that made me smile.

"Laurel," called a soft voice.

I turned to see Cedric, his eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, his golden-brown hair caught the breeze, his bright white smile reflected the sun's rays so it was almost blinding.

"Cedric."

"Laurel," he said and opened his arms for me.

The fresh grass crunched lightly under my feet as I ran over to him. I threw myself into his arms and he hugged me tight. "I've missed you," I whispered, tears slipping down my face.

"Laurel, I've come to tell you to move on. Don't let me hold you back," he said softly.

"W-What?"

"I can't come back, Laurel, I'm dead. You need to forget me and move on. Don't let me hold back your relationship with Draco," he looked me in the eye.

"I-I," I stuttered as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said bringing me closer to him, "This is just a goodbye, one last thing to remember me by."

"What do you-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

After a few seconds of kissing, I was roughly thrown off him. I landed on a floor of dead leaves and fog. The sky was dark, tall, black trees blocked out any sunlight. My eyes wandered back to Cedric, but he was gone. In his place stood Draco.

"You filth!" he bellowed at me.

"Draco-" I began.

"No! You are just a piece of disgusting scum who's using me to get over Diggory," he spat.

"But I thought you-"

"You thought wrong. Crucio!" he yelled and pain took over my body.

I shivered at the thought of the dream, it scared me. Draco didn't really mean that, did he? But that wasn't the part that scared me the most, it was the fact that Cedric was telling me to forget him. To forget him and go to Draco, the one who had just tortured me. But it was a dream, right? Just a dream.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

But I couldn't help but doubt myself, the part with Cedric had seemed so real, so like him. And the part with Draco so unreasonable. Then again, I barely knew him. Could I really count on him?


	21. The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Dear Snuffles,

This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but ever since I've arrived at Hogwarts, I have been seeing Draco Malfoy. Please don't freak out or tell anyone else- let me explain first.

You see, Draco has been unusually kind to me since the train ride. He apologized for all those things he said about me, admitting that he had always liked me, but never actually had the nerve to talk to me. Instead, he decided to tease me. Now, I'm not sure if that's how a boy's mind works or if it's something else, but he also explained some other things to me. I'm sure you've met Lucius Malfoy, and you won't be all that shocked when I tell you this. Lucius has been threatening Draco and constantly telling him that he was never a good enough son. So, Draco did what any boy would do who wanted to make his father proud- he did just as he had been taught.

I realize that I barely know him and you'll probably tell me that I can't trust him or something along those lines. But I can't help but feel some sort of involuntary connection to him.

All of this, however, is not the real reason I wrote this letter. Last night, I had a dream. I was on a hill side, it was the perfect day, perfect weather, temperature and just everything about being there seemed so unreal. Anyway, Cedric came to visit me. He told me that I needed to move on from him, that I couldn't let my first love hold me back from living my life. He seemed to trust that Draco had changed, or atleast wanted to. But then the scene changed, I was in a dark forest, there was fog everywhere and I could barely see infront of me. Draco was there and he called me filth an worthless before drawing his wand and torturing me. That was when I woke up.

I know listening to a teenage girl's worries and boy-troubles isn't really how you would like to spend your day, but I don't know who else to talk to. I hope you are doing well and that you might have some sort of translation to what that dream could've meant, but I won't waste anymore of your time.

Best wishes,

Laurel

I gave my letter to Calliope, "I know this says Snuffles, but I need you to take it to Sirius. Make sure he's the one to get it, not anyone else from the Order. It has to be him," I whispered.

Cal gave a soft hoot and flew out the window to my dorm. Everyone else had gone down to breakfast, but I wasn't in the mood to eat. That dream had really scared me.

Looking at my clock, I realized that I'd be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts if I didn't hurry up. I sighed, I wouldn't be able to shower this morning due to the fact that I only had ten minutes. After throwing my hair into a messy side-bun and slipping into my school uniform, I sprinted down the staircase leading to the common room and took off at a run towards Umbridge's classroom. I made it inside with two minutes to spare and took my seat next to Hermione.

"Okay, seriously Laurel, what's up?" she asked turning to me.

"Nothing! I had a bad dream is all," I pulled my Defensive Theory book out of my bag.

"I'm not buying that, Laurel. If it was nothing you would've come down for breakfast."

"I just wanted to write to Snuffles, you know, send him news of the outside world," I shrugged.

She let out a heavy sigh, "Well, you won't believe what was posted in he common room his morning," she began before lowering her voice, "That old toad has appointed herself the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor' and will be inspecting all our other teachers lessons to make sure they are 'worthy'".

"What? That's ridiculous!" I said.

"I know," Hermione murmured back before Umbridge clicked into the classroom with her obnoxious, pink high-heels.

Hogwarts is changing and I didn't like it.


	22. A Gift

Dear Laurel,

I'll admit I am shocked about what you said about Draco Malfoy and yes- you were right that I would warm you to watch out. Now, I wasn't actually there when he told you all of this, but I do trust your opinion and hope that you won't get yourself into trouble. It also does not shock me that Lucius had been threatening his son, I just hope you both realize what you are getting into. Now I know you won't want to hear this, but I'm hoping you will still finish reading this letter. Just because you and Cedric had never fought in your relationship doesn't mean everything else will be the same fairytale you were living in. I don't mean to insult you, Laurel, but you have to understand that things are changing. Have you ever considered the fact that Lucius Malfoy had told Draco to get close to you because you're really close friends with Harry?

I'm sorry I had to place that thought in your mind, but it really is important. For all I know, Draco Malfoy really does want to change and not help Voldemort kill Harry. Just incase, I would like you to talk to Dumbledore about this as soon as you get this. Tell him everything Draco has said, about your dream and about my guesses. He will probably ask you to try to get Draco to talk to you about his true intentions. Whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE.

I have enclosed your previous letter for two reasons; (1) It might come in handy in the future and (2) I don't want to risk anyone else finding it.

Please write back once you've talked to Dumbledore,

Sirius

I read over the letter, tell Dumbledore? Surely he has enough on his mind? Then again, Harry's safety may rely on it. I looked around the dormitory, Hermione was asleep on her bed, unfinished elf hats and knitting needles were neatly piled on her nightstand. Fay was also asleep in her bed and Lavender and Parvati were talking quietly on Parvati's bed. My clock said 10:30 pm. It was a bit late, but if Sirius thought it was that important to talk to Dumbledore, maybe I should.

I slipped out of bed and looked at what I was wearing, a tank top and pajama pants. Shrugging, I pulled a button down jumper over my head and slipped on my combat boots and left the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked.

"A walk, I'm not really tired," I replied and shut the door quietly.

To my dismay, the common room was empty. _That's a firs_t, I thought as I crawled through the portrait hole and crept along the corridor. I managed to reach Dumbledore's office without any run-ins, which I was grateful for. The only problem was that I didn't know the password. I considered knocking, or maybe I could guess? It's usually a name of a sweet... I'd be here all night. Just as I was about to knock, the gargoyle lept aside to reveal Professor Snape. I froze, just as I thought this "mission" might actually work out.

"Scrimgeour," Snape spat, "What are you doing out of he'd at this hour?"

"I-I was just here to, um... talk to Professor Dumbledore about something?" it came out sounding more like a question then an answer.

"Really? And what might that something be?" he snarled.

"Something involving the Order?" I managed to squeak, although it still sounded like a question.

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning and muttering the password to the gargoyle. I was to nervous the hear it, Snape really seemed to intimidate me. My legs carried me up the spiral staircase at a brisk pace, wanting the escape Snape's gaze. I knocked on the door, "Come in," Dumbledore's merry voice called.

I pushed the door open to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, "Laurel, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

I took a deep breath before I began, "I've been writing to Sirius and, well, he told me to talk to you about something..."

"I'm listening. Please, take a seat."

I nervously sank into a comfortable red chair on the side of his desk opposite him, "Well, I-I've been kind of seeing someone who I used to hate... It's Draco Malfoy and I know he's been really mean to me in the past and everything but... Well, he kind of apologized on the train at the beginning of the year and... Well, explained a few things..."

"What kind of things?"

"Uh, well, his family are, like, really egotistical and pureblood maniacs and..." I broke off, hoping he'd understand.

"And Draco feels the need to make his father proud so he picks on those, should I say, below him?"

"Exactly. Well, at least that's what he told me... But... Sirius said that might not be true. That maybe, Draco is only being nice to me because I'm friends with Harry," my voice sounded unsure, I needed to work on that.

"Yes, I would expect Sirius to be suspicious of that. But you have to remember, Narcissa Malfoy is his cousin. He never much liked his family and I presume he's just being cautious," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh, right... Yeah, I think I knew that... Anyway, I-I also had this... Dream..." I began.

"And was it a good dream or a bad one?"

"Er, both? Well, yeah, both. You see, at first I was in some sort of paradise like thing and then... And then Cedric came out..." I could feel my eyes growing wet just thinking about him, "He... He told me to move on... You know, that I shouldn't just forget about everything else and only think about him."

"Ah, yes. He's right, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Of course, he's not just a dream, but I believe you get the point. But it's unusual for someone who died to visit you in a dream. Tell me, did you want Cedric to have told you that or do you feel he would've even if you didn't want to hear it?"

I thought for a moment, "Um, I guess a but if both? Maybe? No, hang on... I didn't want to admit that he was gone. I still wanted him here... I mean, in a way, our relationship seemed a bit... Unreal. It was just so perfect. But no, Cedric would've told me that. Had I gotten to choose, he would've said that he missed me and... That he'd never truly leave me."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Laurel, it is not very common for someone to be able to speak to someone who has died. Usually when people do, they hear what they want to hear, not what the other would say."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think you might have a gift. Have you had any other dreams where you talked to someone who you knew had died?" he said.

I thought back to all of my dreams, I don't remember talking to anyone before... Except, "My mum. She died when I was six. Dad was working late and it was just mum and I. She seemed really... anxious. The slightest sound made her jump. Then, there was a banging in the door and she screamed at me to run and hide under my bed... I remember her following me into my room and shutting the door..." a few tears dripped down my face, "But the man who had broken in kicked the door down and attacked her. He... He bit her over and over again..." by now my face was soaked in tears, "She was screaming and then he left and I was too scared to check if she was okay... And dad came home and she was dead. That night she came to me and sang me a song like she always did and told me she wouldn't be able to see me anymore."

He didn't speak for a few minutes, "I'm very sorry about that Laurel. But I think you really do have a gift. You can speak with the dead."


	23. Madness

"I was wondering," Hermione began, "whether you'd thought more about Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

I looked up from my book, 12th Night, "What?" I asked.

"'Course I have. Can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us-" Harry said.

"I meant the idea that Ron and I had"- Ron gave Hermione a look of bewilderment- "oh, all right, the idea I had, then- about you teaching us."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I had the idea that Harry could teach us- and anyone else who wanted to- Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not this bogus Umbridge is doing," Hermione said.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah... Harry, I really think you should consider it."

Harry didn't answer right away, "Well... yeah, I mean, I've thought about it a bit..."

"And?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I dunno."

"I think it's a good idea," Ron piped up.

"You didn't listen to the bit about it being mostly luck, did you?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only one last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus-" Hermione said.

"So can Laurel," Harry cut in.

"Yes, but, no offence Laurel, you've also stopped You-Know-Who from taking the Stone and saved Ginny and escaped the graveyard last year," Hermione spoke softly. I felt my eyes tear up at the mention of the graveyard. _Yes, Harry did make it out. It should've been Cedric who lived. He was so much more talented and kinder-_- What was I saying? Harry was my best friend, how could I even say that? Hermione continued, "You can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said-"

"Yeah, what did Vicky say?" Ron cut it. _ Here we go again, those two are always fighting. Why am I even friends with them?- _Stop it! This isn't me, I would never say that. Sure, it's annoying sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be their friends.

"Ho ho," Hermione said in a bored tone, "he said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in his final year at Durmstrang."

"You're not still in contact with him, are you?"

"So what if I am? I can have a pen pal if I-"

"He didn't only want to be your pen pal." _ Uggh, how do I stand these two? The last time I yelled at them I should've just left it. I should've never talked to them again. I-_

"I forgot something," I said suddenly, cutting myself off. I swiftly left through the portrait hole. As soon as I was out of sight of the Gryffindor Tower, I took off at a run. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I even think those things? These are my best friends. I could never stay mad at them, _But Ron is such a pain in the ass, how have I survived the past four years? And Hermione? She's always trying to be better than me. Everyone thinks that she's the best in our year. She can't conjure a Patronus, now can she? She can't see thestrals, she doesn't even know what they are. And Harry? Always trying to take the spotlight from me. I was the one who helped him last year in the Tournament. Why would I do that though? He's the reason Cedric is dead. Maybe I should let Voldemort have him..._

"No!" I said aloud. I don't even like the spotlight. Harry did not kill Cedric, Voldemort did. I would never let him touch Harry. And Hermione is the best in our year, it was never a competition. I'm happy for her, _Am I_?

I finally reached the Slytherin Common Room portrait hole. I didn't even realize I was on my way over here. I began to bang on the picture frame of Salazar Slytherin, "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"I need to talk to someone!"

"Get away, you filthy Gryffindor! Just wait until-" he was cut off by someone swinging the portrait open. I lept out of the way to avoid being hit.

"What the hell do you-" he began but stopped short when he saw it was me, "Laurel?" Draco asked softly, "What is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, what to say... Do you think I'm going mad?, I need to talk to someone?, Can we go somewhere more private?, Is it normal to argue with yourself?, Do you think my I need new friends? Instead I burst into tears. I felt him envelope me in a hug, shushing me and saying "It's okay."

I felt myself repeating, "It's not okay." and "I'm going mental."

Draco lead me into a nearby broom cupboard and finished calming me down. It was an entire six minutes before I was able to breathe and speak properly. "What's wrong?"

"Where to begin..." I whispered. After a short silence, I spoke, "I've been thinking horrible thoughts that aren't even true all morning, things like, _I'm better than Harry and Hermione, they're just show offs. And how am I still friends with Ron when he always acts like this?_" I paused, "I mean, I know you don't have the best thoughts about my friends, but why would I think this? I've never had better friends."

Draco didn't reply right away, "I think... I honestly don't know. I don't want to give you false advice, but... I've thought some things like that too... Usually about why I'm still with you... You know, because... Well, it isn't true at all... But because of your house and things..."

"But what does it mean?"

"Maybe... This sounds ridiculous, but maybe... You-Know-Who knows about us. I mean he want's me to..."

"Wants you to what, Draco?" I was scared about what I might hear, but at the same time, I already knew. We sat there without saying a word before I finally said it, "He wants you to become a Death Eater, doesn't he?"

Draco nodded stiffly, "And... Well, you're family are..."

"Blood-traitor. You can say it."

"Yeah, and maybe he's... I guess breaking into our minds... You know, to break us apart..."

"Then why would he be trying to lure me away from my friends?"

Neither of us had an answer.

"You-You aren't going to break-up with me because of... That, the Death Eater thing?"

I thought for a moment, _Of course I will! He's no good for me, always teasing me and calling me names- No, he's different._ That was the old Draco, he was forced to do that. I'm not breaking-up with him.

I slowly nodded my head.


	24. The Hog's Head

It was Saturday and I was going to Hogsmeade with Hermione, Ron and Harry. I was supposed to be going with Draco, but ever since we broke up, he hasn't even looked at me. He's always with Pansy, holding her hand, kissing her, holding her. It hurt me so much to see him with her, but I was the one to call it off. _But why did I do that? He's the only decent person I talk to. No, my friends are decent, more than decent. They're amazing. I couldn't ask for better friends. But they're always arguing with each other and fighting for the spotlight. Harry ignores you, it's because he killed Cedric. He killed him because he loves you. No! It isn't true. We're friends. Best friends. That's all. He would've saved Cedric if he could, I know he would've. Would he?_

I didn't answer myself, not because I was sick of arguing with my own mind, but because I doubted him. I didn't trust my best friend anymore. The four of us passed the post office and came to an old, rundown building with a battered and rusted sign saying _The Hog's Head._ Inside was dingy, small and coated with dust, unlike the _Three Broomsticks, _which was welcoming and homey.

There were a number of fairly odd witches and wizards here, one witch stood out more than other, she was covered in thick veils and cloths, "I don't know about this, Hermione, has it occurs to you that Umbridge might be under that?" Harry asked, pointing to the witch.

"Umbridge is shorter than that woman. And anyway, even if Umbridge _does_ come in here, there's nothing she can do to stop us, Harry, because I've double- and triple-checked the school rules. We're not out-ofbounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Heas, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses. Ans I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we _parade_ what we're doing."

"No, especially as it's not exactly a homework group you're planning, is it?" Harry said dryly.

I sighed and sank into a seat at a large table in the back room while Hermione and Harry got butterbeers for the four of us, "You know what?" Ron asked, taking the seat next to me, "We could order anything we liked here, I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try a firewhisky-"

"You – are – a – _prefect," _Hermione snarled, passing me a butterbeer.

"Oh, yeah…" Ron mumbled, popping the cork of his.

"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of people. I told them to be here about now," Hermione checked her watch, "And I'm sure they all know where it is – Oh, look, this might be them now."

The door to the pub opened revealing Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Cho and one of Cho's friends, Luna Lovegood, Katie, Alicia and Angelina (the Gryffindor chasers), Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan (who I liked a lot, he had known Cedric), Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, (who I haven't spoken to in forever), three Ravenclaw boys I didn't know, Ginny, a member from the Hufflepuff quidditch team and lastly Fred, George and Lee (who's arms were laden with Zonko's products).

"Hi, Could we have…" Fred counted the people with him, "Twenty-five butterbeers, please?"

The barman grunted and began handing out the beers while Fred asked everyone to cough up for them. Harry began to worry about what to say as the twenty-five newcomers pulled up chairs around the table and sat down.

"Er," Hermione began, seemingly nervous by this amount of people, "Well – er – hi."

I sighed, "You all know why you're here, Unbridge is an awful teacher and we're not learning anything."

"Hear, hear," some people muttered.

"Yes, so, we were thinking we should take matters into our own hands with a proper teacher who's actually had experience with Defense against Voldemort-" there was a collection of gasps, squeaks and shrieks, "We need to know how defend ourselves because he's back." I finished.

Hermione shot me a greatful look, I didn't even smile back, _she's always trying to outshine me, why would she try being nice to me now?_

"Well, that's the plan anyway. If you want to join, we need to decide how we're going to-" Hermione began.

"Where's the proof?" said the Hufflepuff quidditch player, "Where's the proof he's back."

I stood abruptly, "Cedric is dead, you dimbo!"

There was a short silence, everyone's eyes were darting back and forth between me and that idiot, "Forget it, Hermione. I'm leaving."

I stormed out of there, unable to believe what he'd said. He actually didn't believe he's back. How could he not be back? Cedric's dead, how else would he have died?"

The voice in the back of my head began to whisper the same word, over and over.

_Harry._

Harry.

Harry.

Harry.


	25. Meeting Someone New

I stomped through Hogsmeade, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _Why would I do that? Now everyone is probably thinking the worst of me. But it's their fault, they brought up Cedric. No they didn't, I did. They only voiced their thoughts about Voldemort being back. I mean, there is no proof... They have every right to doubt Harry's word. Harry is just an attention seeker; he could be working with Voldemort._ I was so focused on arguing with myself that I walked right into someone, sending the both of us falling back into the snow.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He laughed, a really amazing laugh, "No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I looked at him; my eyes met his dark brown ones and traveled to his shoulder-length dark hair. His jawline was squared, yet his features were soft. He was extremely attractive, I couldn't help but notice.

"I'm Romeo," he said holding out his hand.

I accepted it as he pulled me up to my feet, "Laurel."

"I know."

"You do?"

He nodded, "I've seen you talking with your friends… And heard them call you Laurel. Pretty name."

I blushed, "Thank you, you have a great name to, your parents must've liked Shakespeare."

"Yeah, they did. My sister's name is Hermia, from-"

"Midsummer Night's Dream," I finished for him.

He smiled, "Yep, I think it's my favorite. Or Hamlet, it's so hard to choose."

"I like 12th Night, I'm reading it again," I said, looking into his incredible eyes, "Seventh time," I added.

He laughed, that same incredible laugh, "I've only read it five times. Guess I have competition now. Most people I've met find him boring."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. They must not understand the brilliance of his words. Each sentence crafted by syllable in perfect meter…"

"Finally! Someone who understands poetry!"

I laughed, for what felt like the first time in forever. I don't think I've laughed since Cedric died. And I rarely ever smile anymore. Even though I just met Romeo, I felt like I'd known him forever, "I feel the exact same way. My other boyfriend, he liked to read Shakespeare too, but he didn't understand it in the way I do-" I stopped, was I really talking about Cedric like that? As though he were some incompetent dunce that wasn't good enough for me? _No, I was merely stating the facts. Cedric was not as interested in Shakespeare as I, that doesn't make him an idiot. We had our differences, but we also had a connection, that's all that mattered._

"Laurel?" Romeo asked, "Are you okay? You're crying."

"What – oh," I wiped my eyes, "I didn't realize…"

"You were thinking about Cedric, weren't you?" he asked softly.

"I-" How did he know? "Yes" I said in just above a whisper, "You- You didn't know him, did you?"

"No, but I saw you two together at the Yule Ball. You looked really pretty, by the way. You should dress like that more often," he winked.

I blushed, "Thank you. Who did you go with, I don't remember seeing you?"

"Oh, I went alone."

"Really? Someone like you?" I immediately regretted that, _I barely know this guy!_ "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"It's cool, I guess I could've asked someone if I wanted to, but the girl I wanted to ask was already taken."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Better luck next time?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, I doubt she'd like me."

"I think she would. If you don't mind me asking, who is she?"

"Another time," he said with a smile and walked me back to the castle.


End file.
